Rainbow Dash's Big Mistake
by danparker
Summary: One day, Rainbow Dash has decided to fly really fast once again. However, she ends up causing a huge problem for Ponyville in the process.


Rainbow Dash's Big Mistake

Today, Rainbow Dash has planned on flying faster than any Pegasus pony who had ever flown really fast before. "All right!" Raibow Dash said in a determined voice, "Today is the big day for me! Today I am going to be so awesome! I am going to fly as fast as any other pony who had ever flown. Oh, I'm talking to myself again, Tank? Oh well."

Of course, Tank, Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise is nearby, hearing everything that Rainbow Dash. "I'm still going to fly super fast anyway," Rainbow Dash said to Tank, "Wish me luck!"

So Rainbow Dash left her home and flew out to meet her friends. "Everypony!" Rainbow Dash called out. "Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash," Twilight Sparke said as she saw her friend coming. "Hello, Rainbow Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, hi," Rarity said. "Howdy," Applejack said. "Hi," Fluttershy said. "So, Rainbow Dash," Twilight Sparkle said, "Big plans for today?" "Why yes, of course!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "So what's your big hootin' idear today?" Applejack asked.

"I am going to fly faster than any pony who had ever flown before!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "Oh," Fluttershy said, "Woo." Rainbow Dash gave Fluttershy a dull look on her face. "Anyway," Rainbow Dash said, "I am going to fly super fast! Like I said."

"Well," Rarity said, "Good luck on that." "Thanks," Rainbow Dash said, "Thank you for encouraging me. I must get ready now." "Oh, do take care," Rarity said. "I will!" Rainbow Dash said. "Good luck," Fluttershy said.

So Rainbow Dash got home to prepare to fly really fast. "Now it will be time," Rainbow Dash said to herself.

An hour later, Rainbow Dash was ready to fly super fast. "Here I am," Rainbow Dash thought to herself, standing on top of a cloud high in the sky, "Ready to fly faster than anypony in Equestria!" She got her wings ready for the intense flight.

"Please watch, Tank," Rainbow Dash said, "This is going to be fabulous!" Rainbow Dash said. She then waited for a minute or two. Her friend stood there, watching her, far away from Ponyville. "Yay," Fluttershy said.

"Now here I go!" Rainbow Dash called out. The moment she said that, Rainbow Dash jumped high into the sky and then dove straight down to the ground. "There she goes," Applejack said, "Hoo-wee!" Rainbow Dash flew faster and faster and even faster. "Got to hit the speed!" Rainbow Dash said.

Just then Scootaloo and her friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle arrived. "Is Rainbow Dash trying to fly super fast again?" Scootaloo asked excitedly. "Sure," Applejack said. "Oh boy!" the little Pegasus filly said excitedly, "Rainbow Dash is going to try it again."

"Hopefully," Twilight Sparkle said, "She will succeed." "And not run into any old mangy birds," Applejack said. "I feel sorry for that Roc," Fluttershy said. "Fluttershy!" the other ponies called. "Sorry," Fluttershy said. "Go, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted.

But then, Twilight Sparkle noticed something strange about one part of the sky as Rainbow Dash flew right through it. "Got to keep going!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She kept on flying straight at the ground.

Then at the last minute, Rainbow Dash pulled up before she hit the ground. "That does it!" Rainbow Dash shouted, now flying really fast, straight to the sky. The other ponies cheered Rainbow Dash. "Way to go!" Scootaloo called.

"Yes!" Sweetie Belle said. "There," Rainbow Dash said, still flying super fast. When Tank landed next to the other ponies, Twilight Sparkle felt something. "What was that?" she asked. "That felt strange," Rarity said, "I thought the weather was decent today." Rainbow Dash continued to fly really fast.

"There she goes," Applejack said as Rainbow Dash flew through a cloud. "Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, "You rock." The ponies continued to watch Rainbow Dash flying fast. But then their looks on their faces changed as they noticed the one cloud that Rainbow Dash had flown through started to change.

"I thought there were no storms planned today," Rarity said. "I know what is going on," Twilight Sparkle said. She then explained what it is going on. Rainbow Dash didn't know that while flying super fast, she had flown through large stream of warm air, bringing it with her and had sent it into the cloud, the same cloud that is now over Ponyville.

The cloud took on a cumulonimbus cloud shape. Twilight Sparkle knew what would happen next. In Ponyville, all of the ponies noticed the sudden change in the weather. They knew what to do. That's when something powerful fell out of the giant cloud.

"Is that a?" Rarity asked. "A downdraft!" Twilight Sparkle said out loud, "Everypony, take cover!" "But we're far away!" Apple Bloom said. But they did it anyway. A powerful downdraft struck Ponyville. "Here it comes!" Applejack said.

Then the downdraft of cold air destroyed everything in its path. Houses were demolished, trees were knocked down and everything else had blown away. Some of the ponies didn't have enough time to get prepared, so they were blown away.

Twilight Sparkle knew what is going on. "This is a microburst!" she called out. The other ponies agreed with her just as they were hit by the tailwind. Rainbow Dash was too far away to realize what is happening. She was having the time of her life.

After the microburst had ended, Twilight Sparkle and her friends emerged from where they took cover. "Is it over?" Rarity asked, "I don't want to have my dress ruined!" "It's over," Twilight Sparkle said, "But the damaged has been done."

The friends then walked back to the now ravaged Ponyville. All of the ponies who had been hiding came out to see what has happened. The three flower shop ponies, Lily Valley, Roseluck and Daisy saw what has happened to their shop.

"Our flowers!" Daisy cried, "All are destroyed!" The three ponies fainted. "This is an absolute disaster!" Photo Finish said, "A disaster!" She was crying about her photo shop destroyed. Luckily, all of the elderly ponies had survived, but they were mad as heck.

Immediately, Nurse Redheart checked to see if any pony got hurt. "Maybe that was a mistake," Scootaloo said. "Yes," Apple Bloom said."Everything is destroyed!" Rarity called, looking at the destroyed Carousel Boutique, "No!" She then fainted. Spike used a pillow to save her.

It wasn't until one hour later when Rainbow Dash had returned. "Now was that super fast?" Rainbow Dash asked to no pony in particular. But then she saw the ravaged Ponyville.

"What the?!" she cried, "What the heck happened? I thought we weren't going to do any storms." Rainbow Dash then flew to see her friends. "Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said, "What happened." "Well," Twilight Sparkle said. She explained what she had done.

"I brought a warm air stream," Rainbow Dash said, baffled, "I sent it into the cloud and it ended up destroying Ponyville." "Yes," Twilight Sparkle said. "You've caused a microburst that flattened Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said, "Oh, that's bad!"

"My dresses!" Rarity cried, holding her ruined dresses. "Oh, she's still crying on about that?" Applejack said to herself.

"What have I done?" Rainbow Dash cried. "Who is responsible for this madness!" Bulk Biceps cried. The other ponies wanted to know. "It was me," Rainbow Dash said, "I've caused this." The other ponies stared at Rainbow Dash. "All I wanted to do is to fly really fast," Rainbow Dash said, "I didn't mean to hurt anypony. I'm sorry that this happened."

The other ponies looked at Rainbow Dash for what appears to be a very long time. Rainbow Dash then looked very sorry. "Well," Mayor Mare said, "You've could have us killed!" "Yeah, that's true!" one pony said. "You're lucky I've found no injured ponies!" Nurse Redheart said sternly.

All of the ponies looked at Rainbow Dash with angry looks on their faces. Rainbow Dash just sighed in disappointment. "By the way," Twilight Sparkle said, "What was that stream of warm air doing here in the first place? Who brought it here?"

"Hey!" a voice called, "I found another pony!" It was Derpy Hooves and she was with another Pegasus pony. Rainbow Dash saw who the other Pegasus pony is. "Lightning Dust," Rainbow Dash said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Lightning Dust said, "I was trying to work on a wind project. So I brought a stream of warm air near here. I was going to try to see if it would have any reaction on clouds." "So you brought it here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I didn't know you were going to fly really fast that you ended up flying through my warm air stream, sending it into the clouds and causing a microburst," Lightning Dust said.

All of the ponies then stared at Lightning Dust. "I didn't know that you were going to fly fast," Lightning Dust said. "Well," Mayor Mare said, "I think you know what to do." "Yes," Rainbow Dash said sadly."I do?" Lightning Dust asked.

So for the next few weeks, both Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust had to fix all of the damaged that they've caused together. "I'm not talking to you," Rainbow Dash said to Lightning Dust. "That's fine," Lightning Dust said.

However, Rainbow Dash's friends decided to help. "Don't worry," Twilight Sparkle said, "We'll help you." "Thanks," Rainbow Dash said. However, they did not help Lightning Dust at all.

In a month, all of Ponyville has been repaired. Rainbow Dash has been forgiven and Lightning Dust has been sent away. Rainbow Dash has decided that she'd better be more careful of her actions in the future.

"Next time," Rainbow Dash said, "I would like to fly really fast without causing any more trouble." "That's smart thinking," Twilight Sparkle said. "Thank you," Rainbow Dash said.


End file.
